


Here Blows The East Wind

by Raevyn Hexx (RaevynRaiyne)



Category: Rowa Bin Hisa
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaevynRaiyne/pseuds/Raevyn%20Hexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The East Wind is a violent and destructive force that blows in and sweeps away the unworthy. The lives it touches will be changed for better or for worse only those left behind will choose how to move on from it relentless power. Will those left behind pick up the pieces of their shattered lives and move on or will they fall broken and beaten into despair for what might have been? Why not read along with me and find out just how The East Wind will blow?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Blows The East Wind

**Author's Note:**

> Raevyn: I hope that everyone who reads this will leave comments on how they think this work is going and how they think I might better improve it. Now I know currently the rating is General Audience but the rating will change as the story and the relationships grow stronger throughout time. My Bestie will be working on this story with me because it is based off of two of our Muses. I hope that you will all enjoy. ^_^

The full moon shone down on the City of Rowa as a cool wind blew through town. Silken strands of pitch black hair lifted and swirled around the stoic face of a young woman with unusual yellow-green hues that glowed brightly in the full moon's light. In silence the young woman looked out over the city from the highest tower on the school grounds where she lived and studied. She was not ordinary or normal to anyone's standards. She came from a family that possessed very little human blood and the only human blood that mingled in was when a human married into the family and bore a child. Hair black as pitch, rare and beautiful like a precious stone Dai Yu got her name. Black Jade. The rarest and most precious of all the Jades... But Dai Yu's name was a joke, a cruel irony. She was one of the rarest breeds out there, she was a Songstress. It was a very rare breed that controls and casts is magic by the songs that they sing. There was very little magic a Songstress could do without her voice and that roughly boiled down to projecting her thoughts to others. In fact that was Dai Yu's entire problem. She was a Mute and therefore unable to Sing. Unable to reach the full potential of a Songstress and none had been able to fix her voice. It wasn't as if there was anything wrong with her vocal cords or her voice box it was just that for some reason she couldn't speak nor sing no matter how hard she tried no sound would ever release itself from her at all. Dai Yu closed her eyes and let the wind whip and stir around her. Raising a hand to keep her hair out of her face as she looked towards the moon a solemn thought came to her and she knew it for certain.

 

_'The East Wind is coming.'_

 

For twenty more minutes Dai Yu stood there on the tower balcony before going inside and descending the staircase to return to her rooms to contemplate what The East Wind might bring her way. Would she still be a fragile bird locked away in her cage or would it finally set her free?

**Author's Note:**

> Raevyn: I want to thank you all for taking the time to read this and I hope that you will take the time again to leave comments on how you think we can make the story better. Thank you all again. ^_^


End file.
